Forum:Level 61
Can shields be level 61? Particularly the Omega, Ironclad, and Rose. Also can grenade mods be level 61? Never seen one before. Kokanojo 21:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I learned today that Level 61 Items are very and extreamly rare, in other words if you have a level 61 item it was constructed and brought in to the game. Crawmerax max drop for weapons grenade mods is level 60 that means one Level 60 shields will be found there. Legit Class Mods max at Level 55. You can find Level 61 weapons in the Armory in what is know as the Level 61 chests. Not sure about the Shops will have to check them in my next play. CosmicStrike 05:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Grenade mods can be level 61, and will have 182 dmg if they are. As for shields, I am not sure entirely. Skeve613 21:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Also can you tell me why the title for the Vladof and Torgue shields aren't coming up? Kokanojo 23:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Here are the codes: Vladof Fire Nova Shield gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_Shield gd_shields.A_Item.Item_Shield gd_shields.Body.body3b_power gd_shields.LeftSide.leftside4 gd_shields.RightSide.rightside4 gd_shields.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Vladof_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Vladof gd_shields.Prefix.Prefix_Quality4_Harmonious None 1 5 0 62 Torgue Macho Shield gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_Shield gd_shields.A_Item.Item_Shield gd_shields.Body.body3b_power gd_shields.LeftSide.leftside4 gd_shields.RightSide.rightside4 gd_shields.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_shields.Prefix.Prefix_Max4_Impenetrable None 1 5 0 62 Why is there "None" where the Title goes? -- MeMadeIt 03:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean the titles aren't coming up? I'm not quite sure I get what you're getting at. Skeve613 08:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) What I mean by the titles not coming up is that the titles get erased when loaded into the game, instead of appearing as Impenetrable Macho Shield in the game, it appears as Impenetrable. That's why there's no title where it is supposed to go. Kokanojo 22:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :eeeewwwwwww. Make sure there are no extra spaces or characters at the end of the line. Other than, I dunno. -- MeMadeIt 23:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Certain titles just don't seem to work properly in-game. My attempts to apply a Draco title to my legitimate Dracos saw the Draco title removed form the gun, and left me with several guns simply titled with the "Glorious" prefix with no title. It also could be that some titles are incompatible, but as I have just started working with shields I am not entirely certain. Skeve613 17:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :With shields, it's even more restrictive. The shields above can only have the titles "Title_Vladof3_FireNovaShield" and "Title_Torgue3_MachoShield", respectively. -- MeMadeIt 17:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's a bug. My ps3 does it but it doesn't happen on my pc. Laserblasto 17:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Got myself a lvl 61 Alac. Rose from the Armory. True that Craw only drops lvl 59-60 loot, but in the Armory, and from any other max level chest, you can get max level shields etc. Blasfemon 08:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : :I found a purple Lv.61 shield 2400 w.325 regen. rate in the Armory many months ago, never found anything close since then. Sisiutl : : :